117803-suggestions-for-wildstar
Content ---- ---- I meant an increase in Renown and money gained. EXP would be fine too. Should have made that a bit clearer :P And fixed. | |} ---- ---- Thanks :) Didn't think Shadowfall would still be bugged. I sent in a ticket when I first saw it and couldn't reach it, which was over a month ago. I'm not aware of what the PvE rewards are, are they a lot better than PvP rewards? The reason I suggested the PvE reward increase is because I felt that only PvP getting better rewards would be unfair. If they're already better than PvP rewards, then just a PvP reward buff might be best. | |} ---- Well you see it would still be unfair because money > prestige for most PvPers as a bunch of things still cost gold for us too :D I don't much care if the PVE server got an exp buff. | |} ---- So much I don't know about this game and its economy :P I just really want a Prestige gain buff as everything I want is extortionate (Prestige wise). I'm not really bothered about an EXP buff for anything TBH. My 2% boost for 2-Step Authentication is good enough for me :P EDIT: Added new suggestion (10) to list. Edited November 10, 2014 by Greedy Chibi | |} ---- Hey Chibi, So... I didn't design any of these systems and I don't know what new development is happening on them but I think I can give you some insight into why some of these things were set up the ways they are. 1) Medisprays. Dude... I did this so many times haha. I think the problem is these have different use cases right? Some medisprays give HoT and others may give group health/etc. This just gets messy to implement the concept of "If this medispray JUST heals you then dont let the player use it at full health". That's probably the right thing to do and I'm not sure if that's something people are working on or not but that would be nice to get for sure. Like I said I did this all the time and eventually just stopped using Medisprays and put heals on my bar instead (Spellslinger ftw?) 2) The problem here is that we have certain faction only items, and additionally in things like PvP certain players may control areas which mean other players aren't allowed to collect resources there as easily. I understand the frustration with this but I think I can understand why it was designed the way it was. I think this one is going to be a harder sales pitch but who knows :) 3) The problem with this in general is raiding content/etc. I don't know if that's a bad thing but that's why BoP things aren't BoA. I don't think we have any Bind on Account stuff in the game right now (maybe I'm wrong?). That seems like for certain items (like dyes like you said) that might be handy to have! 4) I'm noticing how much of your decisionmaking focuses around Dyes :). Yeah I understand the frustration here but we JUST implemented Megaservers and before then when we had 30 realms or whatever the concept of having all of them running one auctionhouse/cx was kinda crazy. Now that there's 2 it seems much more manageable but I think the problem is as mentioned before certain items are far easier to collect on a PvE server meaning they're going to be less rare and their prices lower. This would in turn probably punish PvP players who pick up these items and farm them on the PvP server... that's probably one of the reasons you're seeing the different prices, the other is just the differences in the economies on those servers as a result of player populations/etc on those servers. I'd be willing to bet if we combined the auctionhouses you'd actually see all those cheap prices on your current server go up as the server prices normalizes. 5) This is a cool idea 6) It's funny because when we launched our PvP servers were crazy huge. I could take some guesses on why that shift to PvE happened but I think there's just a difference in play style. I'd hate to incentivize(sp?)someone to play on a server with a set of rules they didn't want, just because it was more efficient for them to do so. I hear your frustrations but having less packed PvP servers is probably less frustrating during leveling since you can take void slip off your bar (Spellslinger ftw again?) 7) Yeah this would be cool too :) 8) My gut reaction is to say "This is why they're rare spawns?" but I have no clue whatsoever what the spawn rate of those is supposed to be or how frequently those things are supposed to show up. Thanks for all the feedback though, I'll roll it up and pass it along, but we're already waist deep in things we're wanting/needing to fix so not sure how much will get implemented :). Appreciate the feedback though and I'm glad you're enjoying the game. | |} ---- ---- this is currently the full selection of light helms on my server. There's also 1 pair of pants, 3 gloves, 3 jackets and a few pairs of boots. Now I can make a level 4 character on Luminai, send them all my money, send them off to Jabbit, make a level 4 character on Jabbit, send the money from Luminai alt to my Jabbit alt, make my Jabbit alt buy stuff, send my Jabbit alt back to Luminai, give the items to my main. Our ecconomy is dead and all not connecting the auction houses does is make me waste 40 minutes of my life every time when I want to shop. And the shift to PVE wasn't about a difference in playstyle. One way transfers caused it, due to both PvX and PvP guilds finding it easier to recruit on both sides, and now who would want to play on a dead server? Good news is, tomorrow I'll be free to quest in Defile without competing with anyone, bad news is that every time when I will want items I'll have to waste 40 minutes, every time when I will want to make money I'll waste 40 minutes (or go onto farming and vendoring sprees) and it's doubtful that I will ever be able to do 20 or 40 man content. And it's really insulting when we're answered that it's good to have a less packed server when /who no longer even comes up with 50 people -_- | |} ---- Well, you're able to do that because we currently have free realm transfers turned on, but AFAIK the plan isn't to leave these on for forever (though I could be wrong there). So what you're seeing as a 40 minute hassle is more of an exploit and not how the system was designed to function :P And re: no crafting gear for sale... sounds to me like you should roll a tailor! Edited November 10, 2014 by CRB_DaOgre | |} ---- Well we were told that it's going to be on indefinitely. So what you're saying is that I should reroll my guild on Jabbit right now while I have the chance because you won't acknowledge that there's anything wrong with PvP server? Once again why should I sub to this game? And NO ANY GEAR FOR SALE. We can't do world events anymore! Our last long planned PvP event had a turn up of 20 people! We're down to 2 dominion guilds and 4 exile guilds on an international scale that can just merge with each other if not for the language barrier. So yes, I'm angry. I rather we were told that something is done if something is done. If nothing is done I might as well leave, because a private server for closed old games has more people playing than Luminai has players. | |} ---- Obvious solution would be don't allow mailing of faction-restricted items. As for the resources thing... I can't even think of anything that might fall under that. So neither of those explanations really make much sense to me. xD | |} ---- Actually, what we might want to say is: Increased world PVE content that leads to increased PVE rewards on PVE servers, and increased world PVP content that leads to increased PVP rewards on PVP servers. It's often been said that PVP players want world PVP areas, even whole zones dedicated to PVP. That would increase PVP playability. It's been said, also, that PVE players are a clear majority, have zero use for these areas, and they essentially might become dead and unused zones on Jabbit and Entity. This is probably also true. The obvious solution would be to put in a "plug" or "zone" that differs between the servers and delivers on the kind of content they both specialize in. Then you get additional world PVP in PVP servers, and additional PVE on PVE servers so the space isn't wasted. And maybe reasons to roll on both servers. | |} ---- So first, great post Chibi :) I just wanted to comment on this one. I don't know that this is a good idea because as it is implemented now, it promotes socialization between players. I see lots of folks in zone chat asking for things like "hey, are any scientists available to help me open a door?" I'm of a mind that games NEED to do things to purposely force players to rely on each other, otherwise everyone just solos everything until 50 without ever actually *meeting* anyone else, never talks to anyone, and then gets to 50 and all of a sudden hits the wall where they need other players to do anything else. I've played a lot of games like that over the past few years and not surprisingly, a ton of people solo up to cap and then give up because making friends in a game like that is hard. On the other hand, if the game pushes people to group up together while they're leveling, players learn early on to be social, to talk in zone chat, to ask for help, and by the time they get to 50 (or even 20), odds are they've got some names on their friends list or they've found a guild they like, and they can get in on the group stuff much easier. So as you might surmise, my opinion is that Wildstar doesn't do enough to force interdependency between players during leveling. I realize I may be in the minority in that belief, but needless to say, making it easier to do things without relying on other players would be the wrong way to go in my opinion, and so I have to respectfully disagree with you on this point :) | |} ---- Thanks for the response :) 1. I only ever use the ones that only heal HP (the pure green ones I think), so I forgot about what the other ones do. If it's not possible to make them unusable at full HP, I just need to be more careful when I'm playing my Stalker (he's the only one I have this problem with). 2. I wasn't aware that there were faction exclusive items. When I made the suggestion, I only had consumables and Amps in mind because those are the only items I'd send between my characters. 3. Again, I was only thinking of consumables and Dyes as I don't mind getting armour and such for each of my characters. I can understand why armour and weapons are character bound. Being able to send OP weapons to lower level or under equipped characters while some players couldn't would be unfair. 4. *is obsessed with Dyes* The reason I suggested this is because, as Mirta000 said, the CX/AH on Luminai is really empty. If the servers shared the same one, players from Luminai wouldn't have to transfer to Jabbit to buy the things they want. I can understand if it's not possible, though, and I'll just transfer between servers to get the Dyes I want (I only use the CX/AH for Dyes anyway). 5. Thanks :) Hopefully implementing something like this is possible. 6. I personally think people transferring off PvP to PvE is because of the bigger communities which made it easier to find parties. I like playing on quieter servers over the more packed ones, but Luminai is far quieter that I feel it should be, so I felt that increased PvP rewards might help attract more PvPers to Luminai. The quieter server does mean I don't have to be as worried about getting ganked though. 7. I think others have said everything else on the subject before me so I won't add anymore. 8. Knowing how frequently they spawn would be helpful. I wouldn't have to camp around an area waiting for a particular rare to spawn if I knew it wasn't going to spawn for a while. Thanks again for reading my suggestions. Hope some of them are considered :) Never thought about marking items as unsalvageable. I usually just sell my items but I can understand how frustrating it would be. As for the CX, I don't have much experience with it myself so I can't really comment on this unfortunately. You do make a valid point. I'm just used to playing solo games where I can easily collect everything and complete all the areas without needing assistance from someone else. WildStar is the first game I've played where I need help from other players to do this so it feels a bit strange to me :) | |} ---- Actually I just did unsub. And if in 26 days we won't get at least a confirmation that something will be done I won't resub. The problem that I want to address here is plain misinformation and lying. - we were told in a facebook post that server transfers for free are opened for forever. - Luminai players have put in tickets asking about the server status and support has said that indeed it is grim, but that we can ask for anything and they'll try and help. saying that 1 tailor can save the economy is ridiculous. Looking people in the eyes and lying is worse than not acknowledging the population problem at all. And I'm sick and tired of being lied to. I really am. | |} ---- You people should probably use a realm system similar to Guild Wars 2, merge the economies and have different bonuses per realm. This way it'd encourage people to play on both without compromising world PvP and Raiding. But no! That takes some extra thought and planning! We can't possibly have that because we've got our customer's hard earned cash to roll around in today! Seriously, the customer is always right. Even if you personally disagree, you don't get to tell us that by choosing to play on a PvP server that we should just deal with a situation that YOU created and that YOU refuse to do anything about. GG guys! Now you're Blizzard 2.0! Are you proud? I had my share of problems with Arenanet when mostly active in GW2 but I've never since WoW considered actively unsubbing and deleting all traces of the game from my system and merely marking it as a lost cause because it's clearing a leaky ship that is being steered directly into an Iceberg region! Oh but it gets better! It's only one of two boats and it's apparently only the problem of the people ON the boat and not the idiots who sent it there! Does my analogy make any sense or is this a little too hard to grasp? Perhaps I'll just wait for that new Warhammer MMO they're making. At least I doubt they'd kill a server and then pin all the blame on its own community. Plus Orcs are awesome and it seems like the guys making that game are actually at least a little transparent. But you wouldn't know what that word means Mrs and Mrs "Luminai is just fine according to our statistics". That's a complete lie and you know it! You being paid to make your customers look like idiots or is this something you think you can get paid for until someone high up with some common sense sees how terrible this field trip of yours is? (screenshot taken) Will unsub soon, time to go play another game that isn't actively shitting in my nostrils and telling me that I've fallen in a field of flowers! | |} ---- | |} ---- Just to be clear, this has not been decided on either way. Discussions are still taking place internally. | |} ---- ---- THIS x10000000000000000000000000000000 HELL, DON'T EVEN MAKE IT A CHOICE, JUST REATTACH THE OTHER HALF OF MY CHARACTER'S SPINE ALREADY. WHY THE BALLS DOES IT DISAPPEAR IN THE FIRST PLACE?! I WANT TO RIDE MY SPACE PONY AND MY FLUFFY RAPTOR!! | |} ---- That's what I thought. I really want a Trask mount for my male Aurin but I don't like the fact that his tail disappears when he uses one. He looks so strange without it :blink: | |} ---- While I agree with you that lore access should be kept as is, however I will disagree with adding more player dependency for each other while leveling up. Social encouragement for the players? Sure, but that's not something any developers can implement well into any game I have see thus far. It has been better, given the proper tools and all, when it was left to the players themselves for creating the social environments, but for a game having a player to having to wait on another player that becomes more critical for their overall progression, and it becomes a necessity to the player? Then I feel the balance of interaction and player dependency becomes off balance as I have witness in another game. Needless to say, some players choose not to social interact with others. Shy? Perhaps, or they want to relax and discover things on their own? Or perhaps they want to know if they messed up, it was only themselves to blame and learning how to correct their mistake for the next round. Who knows? Also, just like in reality, all it takes is the player to make the first contact in order to make new friends, and just like in reality, I fear we let our imagination overreact the possibilities and shun away from the opportunities that are presented to us. Adding a gimmick to "nudge" people to be more sociable, and rely upon others, I feel it makes some folks more irritated as they are being forced out of their comfort zones. You reaction is undeniably understandable, even if the rage still well contained in this given situation. Reading in the other posts you've made on how you've tired to improve Luminai is a very commendable act, that even I wish I had a European copy of this game to come over there. And yet, could 1 tailor make a difference? Would merging the economy / Auction House help with the dying population? The rage responses I've been reading feels like both PvP severs in general needs a boost for its population, not these short term solutions, and nor should one person is taking on a heedless mission if they choose to stay and help these severs out. This is one of those times I feel that PvP servers needs more rewards, for everything, than PvE severs to entice players back to those servers until the population is balanced. Make it a buff akin to Guild Wars 2 WvW out-manned buff so it'll go away when the server populations are more centered. Add in free repair costs to armor too. | |} ---- No worries, DaOgre. Glad to have you speaking with us, regardless! :D | |} ---- You're totaly right about that, and the other thing too. | |} ---- While I encourage players to be social with one another, I personally disagree with the notion of using game mechanics to force player interaction unless it's inherently group content (dungeons, raids, etc...). After all, one of the big selling points of the game is to "choose how you play" which includes players who prefer to play solo. Personally, I don't think things like lore unlocks should necessarily require a group but that's just my opinion. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't think the free transfers were a mistake. Only being able to transfer one way was. I wanted to transfer to PvP after Mega Servers went live but only being able to transfer to PvE and not PvP kind of ruined those plans. Other than buffing PvP rewards for PvP servers, like I suggested in my first post, I'm not sure about methods to get people to pick Luminai over Jabbit, but I'll be staying on Luminai even if I end up as the only player in the server (fingers crossed that it doesn't come to that). If I can't get an item I want on Luminai, I'll probably use the method Mirta000 suggested, so I don't have to transfer my mains to Jabbit and be forced to wait a week before being able to send them back. Hopefully Carbine can make some improvements to PvP to make choosing the PvP server more worthwhile, maybe that will persuade players to pick Luminai, and Warhound if the population there is struggling as well. | |} ---- DaOgre, while I have the sense that you meant the above with an attempt at levity, I have to say that put me off. I'm not on Lumani, but I've been in games where I saw my server wither and rot and had a staff member said something like that to me I'd have uninstalled the game on the spot. I'm not suggesting you be flagellated for your comment, but you have to put yourself in the shoes of a player who has endured a lot of frustration with blunders made by the management of the game and then being told to lump it. NephelVG I have a great deal of respect for your posts and actions in game, but I have to respectfully disagree with you here. While I understand where you're coming from on this (old EQ vet here), I just feel that this already present in instanced areas of the game. Instead of applying a lash to players for not grouping, I'd favor a carrot such as a xp buff or enchanced drops proportionate to number of people in the group. While ThaCheez has cleared the air that the matter is still being discussed, I'd have to say that if I was in Mirta000's shoes I'd still unsub, and I'm not even on a PvP server. The matter IMHO is not up for discussion until such a time as the PvP servers have their populations and economies stabilized. The one way transfers were a mistake, and while management changed their position it fell in the too little too late column and now you (obviously) got a real cluster on your hands to untangle. I don't mean to make you feel damned if you do/don't reply, but neither answer was confidence inspiring. I get you're overhauling your game because the market rejected your initial design and that solutions right now are rife with unintended negative domino effects. I do think there are a lot of late nights in the office trying to come up with answers, but if you're really listening perhaps you'd be well served to start up some threads crowd sourcing some answers. You got a pretty good and devoted community here, engage their assistance and I believe not only can you regain your footing, but you'll retain a lot more subs because frustration will abate as people realize they got some good stuff to look forward to. | |} ---- Hey Fherrit, I absolutely understand your frustration and I'm sorry I put you off with my post. It was a bit of an attempt at levity, but I'm also not the guy who can do anything about the problems pointed out in this thread, and I realize that typing from a mindset of one player to another is a bit problematic given the big red glowy text to the left over on my name. Mea Culpa, though, with making a joke on a thread that was already a bit of a contentious issue. The problem is that Carbine like any organization has a lot of people working on a lot of different parts of it. As you can see from earlier in this thread one person at that company (me) who has an incomplete view of what the company is working on cause cause a lot of harm by talking about things not directly in their area of expertise. So I can't really speak to business decisions or problems with how the economy or servers are set up other than to say that people here are definitely working on trying to fix the game in whatever ways they think will be best and there is a lot of exciting stuff coming down the pipe. I think there are a lot of great ideas floating around in this thread and on the forums in general and I know a lot of people here are very engaged (or trying to be more engaged *cough*) and we're definitely doing our best to incorporate the feedback of our community into making an awesome game. | |} ---- ---- I'm not much of a Roleplayer but even I'd like to have these. They'd be awesome :) Maybe they could add them as Emotes? | |} ---- I know, because I wrote the post and was chasing Cougar/Mike D and other directors on the details. We wanted this service to be open for free and we would *like* to keep it open as long as possible, HOWEVER we really need that safety net of being able to remove the transfers *if we need to*. As the post mentions, we would make sure to give plenty of notice and explanation if this option is removed and we would not do so lightly. As Tony mentions earlier in the thread, there's not been any formal decision made. Mirta000, Really sorry to hear about this situation. Can absolutely understand the frustrations and sympathise. I hope my post above helps explain a bit of the situation with the free transfers. We are currently discussing/brainstorming ways that we can help improve the health of PvP Realms but at this time there's no definite solution I can give you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well the population isn't bound to bounce back anytime soon, as for changes to owpvp I don't see that Carbine has anything in the works to change this scenario. | |} ---- There may be some quick fixes for that in the short term and longterm solutions. I'll have a post up this week with suggestions based on the answers I got from the questionnaire, and I know Carbine's team is watching it and may already be formulating their own plan of action. | |} ----